


Stormtroopers

by Dolimir



Series: The Fusion Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir





	Stormtroopers

“Aren’t you a little short for a stormtrooper?”

Kili pulled off his helmet and sneered at his brother. “I’m taller than you are.”

“Yeah, but I’m smarter.”

“Not smart enough to evade capture, I see.”

Fili scrambled to his feet and accepted he proffered laser blaster. “Smart enough to keep them from finding the plans.”

“They’re coming.” Dwalin’s shout echoed throughout the cell. 

“I see stealth is a concept that still eludes eludes you.”

“Apparently we really are too short to be stormtroopers.”

Ignoring his brother’s grin, Fili sighed and hefted his blaster. “Right. Garbage chutes it is then.”


End file.
